Tipped Over The Edge
by Tenebras-Intra
Summary: Everyone knew about the LABB Murder Cases. But no-one knew how wrong Mello was. The real motives behind Beyond's murders were only known by himself and L but neither were going to tell anyone else. This was much more than a game. This was revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Birthday had always been a difficult child. His increased intelligence and severe interest in the different methods of removing someone's life from them often caused problems between himself and others. However, often the others didn't survive.

His first kill had been an animal. This was for the mere fact that Beyond had read, as a child, that almost all serial killers began by torturing and killing animals. Especially cats. So Beyond had collected said cat and killed it. He had not bothered himself with the trouble of torturing the clearly terrified animal as he did not particularly gain enjoyment.

Animals were not humans.

Animals were easy.

The truth was, it was rather disappointing for him to have his first kill be an animal. He had at least wanted a challenge. But Beyond Birthday had decided to do his research and to do everything just as a normal serial killer would. If that meant he had to kill an animal then that was what he would do.

It was over as quickly as it had started.

Needless to say, his neighbour wasn't too happy to find their decapitated cat on their doorstep in the morning. In fact, there was rather a lot of screaming considering it was nine in the morning on a Sunday. Beyond thought their lack of consideration for the others on the street was rather inappropriate.

B didn't see the point in getting so attached to things. They all died in the end. In fact, had it served him with any amount of amusement, Beyond would have told everyone he walked passed when they would die. He had tried it once. It wasn't at all satisfying watching the man try to prevent his own death.

Squished by a fridge.

What a stupid way to die.

Nevertheless, Beyond took some sort of pleasure from taking another's life away even as a child. It was interesting to see their faces when they realised what was happening and even more interesting watching them try to prevent it and stop him. As he grew older his methods became more experimental as he pushed the limits as to what he could do. An older body proved to be a lot stronger than a child's.

But that can wait because, for now, Beyond is still a child.

***Authors Note* : So hey, I had this story on Quizilla previously but, after deleting my account, I have decided to move it here. It's all written and completed but I'm not just going to post it all at once since I'm going to tweak bits of it. Most of the chapters will be rather short but some might not be. Stick with it, it does get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LABB Murder Cases. Only T who you will meet later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond was rather disappointed when his parents died, not because they were his parents and he loved them - which he didn't - but because it wasn't him who ended their lives. They were supposed to have been his first human kills, his father would be first, his mother second. But, of course, now that was impossible.

Why did they have to go and mess up his plans?

The fact that they were dead didn't bother him at all. He was merely taken to his grandmother's to participate in a rather awkward and unproductive conversation with the only family member who bothered to claim his as their relative. But that was only because she had never met him in person before.

As he stared up at the rather short, petite, old lady, Beyond began to calculate how hard it would be to kill her.

"Are you Beyond Birthday?"

He only responded with a nod. However, much to his disappointment, this did not deter the old woman, who then proceeded to smile reassuringly at him.

"Excellent. Well, you may call me Grandma or something similar. Whatever feels right to you." At this point she paused, expecting some sort of confirmation, but, when she didn't get any response, she continued. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? You must be tired."

This roused a shrug from the small boy who was then lifted up into her arms and carried in the direction of the kitchen. But his mind was already working at a hundred miles per hour because she hadn't asked permission to pick him up. She hadn't given him any warning or inclination that she was, in fact, going to engage in any kind of physical contact with him.

"Are your hands clean?"

The old woman paused and leant her head back to look at him, a puzzled expression covering that wrinkled face.

"Excuse me?"

He hated having to repeat himself. If they were not smart enough to understand the first time what made them think they would understand if he repeated himself? Nevertheless he released a sigh and stared at her blankly.

"Did I stutter? Are your hands clean? Your disgusting hands may be harboring no end of disease and bacteria which may now be making it's way onto my clothing and skin. You could be infecting me." He hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly at her.

Beyond could almost hear her brain attempting to reach a suitable conclusion as to what was happening at this precise moment, wondering why her seemingly sweet grandson was speaking to her in such an offensive manner. It was pathetic to watch.

B rolled his eyes and detached himself from her so he could look around himself. Clearly she had still not reached a conclusion as to why he was acting in such a way as she did nothing but follow him around like a lost puppy. It was then that he decided she was not worth being his first victim as she was nothing but insignificant in his life.

It would be too easy to break her fragile little bones anyway.

"Why did you agree to obtain responsibility for me when you know nothing of me?" He asked, finally breaking the silence, that had stretched for far too long now, as he turned to face her.

This question was obviously too difficult for her to answer as well as she just stared blankly at him.

"Woman! I am addressing you and I expect an answer. My parents are dead. Now I want to know why you agreed to take responsibility for me. Do not waste my time." He snapped, crossing his small arms over his chest.

If there had been anyone else watching this conversation between the two beings they may have commented on the fact that Beyond, at this precise moment, appeared to be much older than his physical appearance would suggest. That his mind seemed too advanced for a boy who was still involved in an infantile school, learning at basic level.

But, had those same people taken a moment to assess his current progress in school they would be able to observe that he was much more advanced than any of the other infants and was already working at a GCSE level. It was nearly pointless for him to attend such a menial school, but the rules were clear when faced with a child's education and so the best he could obtain were advance classes and early entry exams.

However, while Beyond Birthday was very much aware of this fact, the woman claiming to be his grandmother could not reach that epiphany and so merely continued to look in confusion at him.

"Because you were my son's child and I love you." She finally answered, almost automatically.

This lie disgusted him.

"Yet you made no effort to visit me in person before this event. Could it be that the guilt was too overwhelming for you?" B pressed, arching an eyebrow at her. "Or perhaps the fact that your husband died three years ago and you have just lost your only Son pushed you to the desperate need for love and closeness."

This only stumped her further and angered Beyond to the point where, had he already killed a human being, he would have stopped her heart right then and there.

"Useless." The disgust was evident in his tone and he approached her calmly, reaching up to beckon her down to him.

As soon as her head was level with his mouth he grinned nastily, his small fingers wrapping around the front of her shirt to ensure she didn't move as he spoke. He did not need someone such as herself interrupting him at this moment and time.

"You have exactly three years, seven months, fourteen days, two hours, thirty seven minutes and..." He stopped and glanced up to above her head to check the seconds. "fifteen seconds to live. I'd make the most of it if I were you."

With this, he released the stunned bag of wrinkles and walked into the front room, dropping into the couch as he switched on the television.

"Is there anything good on at this time of day?"

And that was how Beyond Birthday found himself in the orphanage, the first of many to come. But where he stayed made no difference to him as he cared little for those around him and even less for those who attempted to befriend him.

***Authors Note* : This one was slightly longer but necessary. Thank you for reviewing it already, despite there having not been much there in the first one and thank you for pointing out the spelling mistake. That has been changed straight away. The next chapter will be up soonish, let's see how well this goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

He was presented before the others as though he were a prized animal up for auction. His fists clenched at his side as he was scrutinised by the scrawny, little orphans. They were clearly trying to decide if he was worth anything, if he was a threat, and appeared to reach the conclusion of no.

How wrong they were.

"This, children, is Beyond Birthday, his parents have recently died and his grandmother had to relinquish custody when she realised she could not handle another child at her age. I would like you all to be very nice to him and give him a warm welcome."

The overly enthusiastic and bubbly woman's lies were met with nothing but cold silence. You could almost taste the judgement floating through the air. Children were cruel, disgusting little creatures.

"Why don't you go play with some of the other child for a while?"

Beyond looked up at the woman, an eyebrow raised in question. _Is she stupid? _Clearly she was since she took his obvious question for anxiety and smile at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will make a lot of friends."

_Disgusting._

He left her side and wandered over to the seemingly full bookshelf in hope of finding something worth reading but upon further inspection, he discovered that it was mostly children's stories and picture books. Neither of which appealed much to the advanced mind of the potential serial killer. But he eventually discovered a book which was worth his time and amusement and so settled down in an armchair to read.

No matter how much the ridiculous woman encouraged him, he did not intend on interacting with any of the potentially disease ridden orphans - who knew what sort of bacteria they were carrying around with them? - planning on awaiting the moment when he could leave and live his life without anyone getting in the way. That meant no friends and no adoption. He didn't need more problems.

However, the small sound of a girl clearing her throat pulled his attention away from the page and up to her face. She was average. A reasonable height with a skinny frame, topped with a messy tangle of brown hair which appeared to be hiding - ...brown? No - blue eyes.

She was not a worthy first victim.

Beyond raised an eyebrow at the girl before him. "Yes?"

The fact that he had acknowledged her existence seemed to take her by surprise, making her stumble over her first few words. This gave him the impression she did not get spoken to often. His respect for her lowered by around twenty percent.

"H-hello... erm... my n-n-name is Alice. What are you doing?"

Clearly the girl was both dimwitted and blind. Of course, he already knew what her name was, and when she was going to die, but he stayed quiet about that fact, not wanting the extra hassle of having to explain.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he countered, looking back to his book as he lost interest in her pitiful attempt at small talk.

"Erm... It looks like ya readin'."

"Your ability to announce the obvious is truly astounding. I applaud you."

The sarcasm in his toned earned a confused blink from Alice as she tried to decipher if he had any ulterior motives. Thinking about it, she was probably just trying to reach a conclusion as to what any of his words meant. Clearly she was not as educated as he was.

"You speak awful good for a four year old."

"I'm five and I think you mean that I have an impressive range of vocabulary for a person of my age." Beyond corrected, not bothering to look up at her as he spoke.

"Wow. How'd ya get so many smarts?"

Her lack of intelligence was beginning to annoy him. She was doing nothing but wasting the boy's time, time he did not want to waste on someone as... insignificant as her.

The book snapped shut quickly and he pushed himself off of the chair with a sigh. Now that he was stood he could see that, actually, she was not of average height as, even though he believed her to be at least a year older, he was already taller. B looked down at her with an unimpressed and rather bland look.

"I read and I learn. Perhaps if you were to do something other than wallow in a ball of self pity during your desperate search for attention then you would learn too."

Harsh, yes, but necessary.

He did not stand around to find out if she cried or not, although the sound of the now hysterical woman trying to comfort her hinting that she was. As he made his way down to the area that had been designated as "his room" he attempted to come up with a suitable way as to how he could leave early. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a group of boys, some of which were taller - and wider - than him, stepping out from one of the rooms in front of him.

Each and every one of them stared down at him as though he were nothing but a piece of meat, something they could manipulate and bully to their every desire. But that was, unfortunately, not the case as each of them would surely find out.

"How may I help you?" Beyond practically growled at the one who appeared to be their leader. He was the tallest and the fattest so he assumed the others were merely his "gang members".

"You made Alice cry." The boy informed B, his tone of voice clearly demonstrated how low his IQ was.

"I did? How unfortunate. Perhaps she will learn now." The disinterest was clear in his voice.

"You made Alice cry." The other repeated.

"As you have already said. Do you suffer from brain damage?"

"That wasn't a nice thing to do. Now we're going to make you cry."

Beyond had to literally hold the laughter back, aware that it would probably result in this ending much sooner than he wanted. _How entertaining._ Anyone witnessing this exchange between the two would clearly see that, although the others attempts at being threatening were valiant, Beyond Birthday was naturally more dominant. If they were dogs, the bully would be a chihuahua and Beyond would be a Rottweiler.

"Oh? And how do you intend to succeed in that?"

The bully appeared to be rather stunned by this question. Clearly the other orphans begged or cried as soon as they were presented with this threat. However, Beyond was not _another_ orphan. After all, he had killed a cat. That was quite an achievement for a five year old, no matter how disappointing it had been.

"W-what?"

Again, he was met by disappointment. B had expected something more entertaining from the boy but instead he was met with more stupidity.

"Il est étonnant que vous êtes capable de marcher et de respirer en même temps." Beyond muttered and walked passed the group of children.

Clearly aware that he was losing the fight the other attempted to regain some control, making another pass at being threatening.

"What did you say?"

Again, the threatening nature failed.

Beyond sighed and turned back to the group, continuing to walk backwards as he spoke. "I said that it is a wonder you are able to walk and breathe at the same time. It is French. Educate yourselves."

He was undisturbed for the rest of the evening and for many after that.

***Authors Note* : First of all, thank you to those who have favourited and reviewed already. I'm honoured that you like my work that much. And thank you for the critism too. Secondly these chapters will be added in a steady stream hopefully, depending on how busy I am. Thank you for reading, you guys rock.**


	4. Chapter 4

The event which resulted in Beyond being transferred to a new orphanage was quite simple. The orphanage had a pet hamster - the word _had _being the key term in that sentence - called Nibbles. He had take a few moments to assess the condition, accessibility and behaviour of the small rodent many times. It was only a matter of time.

In truth, Beyond did not like 'Nibbles'. He found it to be too innocent, even upon biting the small children's fingers, the little ball of fluff still sat and attempted to look cute for them as to make it seem like what he had done was an accident. Beyond knew it wasn't. He knew the hamster liked the taste of blood.

And for that reason, the creature disgusted him.

It was hiding what it was.

It was ashamed.

It was fake.

_It must die._

While the death of animals still did not appeal to the small boy, seeing them as rather pointless in his development as a serial killer, he had read that most serial killers start with the killing and torture of animals. Animal_s_. Plural. Which meant he was expected to kill more than one.

It took thirty seconds to kill the small hamster. It didn't make a sound, almost as though it knew its true self had been discovered and began to regret it's life decisions. Or it would have done were it able to string together any tangible thought in the human language. It was, after all, only a hamster.

The sound of a child screaming woke Beyond Birthday the next day and he let out a small and slightly crazed laugh. Had anyone been observing the small child's nature at that moment they would have begun to question whether or not he was truly sane. Perhaps they would even suggest that he needed professional help. In truth, they would probably be wondering what on earth had possessed him to write a suicide note from the hamster in the hamsters blood.

The screaming girl had discovered the hamster hanging from a noose made of string alongside a note written in hamster blood claiming that it could not go on living a lie anymore and that it was not sorry for the actions it had committed.

Beyond found it all to be rather amusing.

Of course, that was how they knew it was him.

For this reason Beyond was transferred into an orphanage for "special children" where he would be provided with the expert help and tuition he required. Because Beyond was not like other orphans. Beyond was much, much more.

Beyond Birthday would be a name other orphans began to fear and that was something he very much enjoyed.

"So, Beyond, tell me how you feel right this moment."

B let out a sigh and rolled onto his side to face the blonde woman who was far too uptight for his liking. It was almost as though she had never heard of having fun.

"Indifferent and truly bored."

He had been attending therapy sessions, as required, for three weeks now. No matter what he did this orphanage would not transfer him to the next which was extremely frustrating for him. This place had no pets or small animals on the property so Beyond had been unable to make a scene in that way and, since none of the members of staff or other orphans were appropriate for a first human kill, he had been left with attempting to find other ways to ensure his early departure.

"And what do you believe is causing such feelings within you?"

This woman had been persistent. She had not left yet either and it appeared she did not intend to any time soon. This also angered the small Beyond.

"Probably the lack of entertainment you provide me with. I've seen more humour come from the pole you probably dance on every night." he remarked, staring at her blankly.

This only caused her to raise and eyebrow at him and write a single word on his file.

**Hostile.**

Oh if only she knew the truth behind that word.

"Beyond, how do you feel about your parents death?"

Every therapist he had ever conversed with had asked him this question, in fact, even human he had ever conversed with had and he had responded the same way each time.

"Remorseful." Beyond answered bluntly.

This caused her pen to be placed symmetrically down onto the table, perfectly straight, perfectly in line with the coffee mug and the pen pot before she leant forward towards him.

"Would you care to elaborate on that emotion?"

And this was where Beyond gave his most innocent look, one he had learnt from Nibbles the hamster, and smiled.

"I feel remorseful about their deaths as it was not me who took their lives but another."

The therapy session was concluded there, a single sentence scrawled across the bottom of the page on his file.

_**Further Evaluation Is **__**Required**__._

***Author's Note*: I'm sorry I did not update this sooner but I have been unwell and so have had to be away from the laptop for a while. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and to those who have favourited and followed this story. You guys mean the world to me. **

**I am aware that this chapter is perhaps not as good as the others and for that I must apologise. Hopefully the others shall pick up a little. **

**Thank you for keeping with this. I appreciate it greatly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond Birthday sat back in the armchair, his fingers tented together and his legs crossed at the knee, as he stared at the matron, unblinking. He had been called in this main office five minutes ago and not a single word had been spoken between them since. But that wasn't uncommon. It was no secret that the matron did not like Beyond Birthday, in fact, there were very few at the facility who did.

"Mr Birthday, do you understand why you are here?"

And so it begins. Truthfully, he didn't know. It wasn't that he hadn't been trying, merely that no matter what he did they refused to send him away, refused to transfer him to another orphanage. They were stubborn and Beyond hated it.

A small smirk lay happily on his lips as he looked around the office innocently.

"Not in the slightest."

This seemed to infuriate the woman, but she kept her composure. It was mildly impressive.

"I see."

The orphanage had been rather disappointing. They were not in possession of any small animals and there were no members of staff whom qualified as a suitable first victim. As for the other orphans they were painfully inadequate. It surprised him that they even counted as actual, functioning, human beings. Yet none had tried to challenge him. It was almost as though they knew what he had done to the hamster, or perhaps they were just smarter than he gave them credit for.

The matron leant forward in her chair, clasping her hands underneath her chin as she attempted a self-satisfied smile at him.

"Well, it appears, Mr Birthday, that there is someone out there who wishes to adopt you."

At that point he could have sworn his heart had stopped in his chest. Much to his dismay he could not hold back the surprised expression which was forcing its way onto his small and childlike face. Of course, the older woman saw this, in fact, her grin merely spread. This was a game of power between the child and the woman and, currently, she was winning.

"W-what?!"

He had done something he despised. Responded in such a way that suggested he did not understand which, while that was indeed the case, she did not need to know that. It was simple enough, of course, he just didn't understand how it was possible.

"I do not believe I need to repeat myself."

She didn't. He just did not want to believe it.

"But I have not had any visitors! This is not acceptable! I refuse."

At this moment in time he was acting like the six year old he was and that infuriated him. Who were these people to deserve such a reaction from him?! No-one. They were nothing but dirt beneath his shoes. Yet he was still panicking at the thought of being adopted by anyone who may compromise his plans, especially if they were not suitable to be his first human kill. How would he leave their possession if he could not kill them?

"You cannot refuse as that is not your decision."

No.

"They will be here tomorrow to retrieve you and your belongings. While I do not understand their desire to adopt such a despicable child such as yourself, they are quite sold on the idea."

He would find a way to leave. They would not stop him.

"I believe it may be a good opportunity for you to mature."

Of course, this was a lie. They both knew that he was advanced beyond his age and had been for many years. But that was what happened when you were born a child genius. Information was absorbed and processed instantly. But this was why the child and the older woman clashed. Because she could see very clearly what he was and, for that reason, she did everything in her power to ensure he was miserable, that all his plans were thwarted before they could advance any further.

"I see." He pressed his palms flat against her table and pushed himself up, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I do not wish to be adopted, matron, as you know. For that reason I cannot be held responsible for what happens to them. In fact, there is no-one to blame but yourself."

He turned on his heel and left without another word. Beyond Birthday was to be adopted and that was not, in any way, acceptable. Now was a time for planning. Now was a time for the future of the child to be decided. Now was the beginning of a very bloody and devastating end.

***Author's Note*: Sorry this took so long to update. Whenever I tried my computer would crash and get rid of the whole thing. It was truly infuriating. **

**But I know not a lot happened here, it's sort of a filler chapter but hopefully you liked it still. The next chapter might be better. Thank you for the views, follows and reviews. I appreciate it and you are all fantastic, remarkable people.**


	6. Chapter 6

He had left to go for a walk, aware that his new parents would be there to collect him shortly but found himself uncaring. The matter no longer bothered B as he had decided what was to be done about it. He did not desire to have parents again - having cared so little for the original pair - and so he would not have parents, not for long anyway.

It was while he was out walking in the gardens that he saw a familiar blonde girl sat on the garden swing. With a swift glance to the top of her head he confirmed his suspicions and allowed a cattish grin to cross his features for a second.

"Good morning, Annabelle, you're looking radiant as always."

Her green eyes lifted to meet his, the usual fake smile she wore dropping into a sarcastic smirk at the mere sight of him.

"Beyond." This was accompanied by a slight inclination of her small head. "You're looking more disappointing than ever."

To anyone else, the curt and rather blunt tone would be unexpected from the seemingly innocent and pleasant girl, but to Beyond it was normal, for he knew the real Annabelle.

"Your words wound me deeper than any blade ever could."

Clearly this comment aroused some sort of approval from her as she released a small chuckle and indicated for him to take a seat next to her. He did so, giving the garden swing a slight push as he did. The light shift in his jacket pocket was discarded as nothing but movement of material from the contact of the wooden seat below. He was wrong.

"I see your hands are still as quick as your tongue."

B's gaze snapped to her hands as she dangled the ruby and gold bracelet in front of his eyes. Truthfully, he enjoyed Annabelle's company. She was like him in more ways than one and her sharp tongue and wit lead for many interesting discussions. Plus, this girl, who was two years his elder, knew how to hold an intelligent conversation.

However, that did not mean that, had she been a suitable first victim, he wouldn't have killed her.

No-one was _that_ special.

"I could say the same for you."

Of course, he had realised by now that the sensation in his pocket had in fact been her removing the bracelet. This was merely one of the reasons he enjoyed her and the small shrug she delivered suggested that she knew this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The dazzling fake smile had returned to her features as she batted her eyelashes and attempted to seem innocent. "I am incapable of such a feat. Although I didn't think women's jewellery was much to your taste."

"You have no idea what is within my taste, love."

The girl released a small sigh and shook her head. "I am not your love, nor am I caring for your irritating rabble. You know very well that flattery will not work on a person such as myself." However, she still turned her head and tilted it, staring into his eyes as if attempting to reveal some sort of answer to an unknown question.

"But, tell me, Mr Birthday. Why is it that your name is Beyond Birthday? That hardly seems fitting for any child of your age."

His grin returned and he leant slightly towards her. "Well, you see, my parents were nothing but imbecile, incapable of choosing a name suitable for a young boy such as myself. I found my true name that irritating and that... insulting that by the age of three I had developed and decided upon my very own. One that was much more suitable for a child of my intelligence."

Annabelle was one whom he would not lie to often, not completely anyway, as she was much too smart to be fooled by his silver tongue. It was something he both admired and hated her for as there were not many he could not manipulate into doing what he desired.

"I see, then what is your true name?"

"_That,_ my inquisitive little rose, is something which will remain within my own knowledge. A name can hold a lot of power when used correctly and I believe you may be one smart enough to figure it out."

The disapproving stare from her was a clear indication that he had crossed some kind of line and that he had, in fact, made it so her interest in him was at an all time low. But she had never been one for long discussions for others. In fact, she found them rather irksome.

"Very well." She stood and straightened out her clothes. "I will be taking my leave then. There are other, more _important, _things which require my attention. I do not have time to play with little boys my whole day, after all. I will see you again soon, Mr Birthday."

Beyond hesitated for a moment before standing to join her, although she had already begun to walk away. _Always so formal._ He had gotten too caught up in their little game of flattery to notice that he had forgotten to tell her of his departure. But that would not stop him from doing so.

"By the way, Annabelle?"

The turn of her head was indication enough that she was listening although she did not stop.

"It appears I am to be adopted. This was to be our last meeting."

He could have been wrong but it appeared that she seemed rather disappointed by this fact. What looked like a small amount of sadness crossed her delicate features for a mere second, although that could have been a trick of the light, before returning to the pleasant and polite smile.

"I see. Very well, I hope you have a pleasant life with your new family."

"Lying never has suited you, love. Be careful with that bracelet. It is the matron's."

She left him standing there with a small smile and almost fond thoughts of their discussions. B did not consider her a friend but she was someone he could speak with without feeling the need to blow his own brains out with a pistol and that was high praise from the young killer.

* * *

When he returned to his room he was mildly surprised to find that all of his belongings had been removed and nothing remained but a small note laid on the bedside table. Granted, he did not have much but he still did not enjoy his things being removed without his permission. Their hands could have been riddled with any amount of bacteria and germs.

_**Mr Birthday. **_

_**Your parents will be waiting in the main office. Please join us **__**immediately**__._

_So that was the case_. He looked around the room unhappily, a dangerous and slightly insane mood overtaking his body as he left and headed down to the indicated office. There was nothing to be done about it now. Not yet anyway. But upon entering the small room he found himself mildly surprised. There was a basket of sweets and a small bunch of balloons waiting for him beside his parents. The clear "Welcome Home" scrawled across each brightly coloured balloon was indication enough that these people were expecting something much more from the boy then he was prepared to give.

"What is this?" He frowned at the selection of party items as he asked the question, clearly unhappy.

"This is for you, sweetie!" This was chirped from his supposedly new 'mother' as she stood and pulled him into a hug which lasted much longer than he desired.

"Release me, woman." Beyond detached himself from her and stepped away, dusting himself down in hope that she was not harbouring germs. "You could be filthy. When was the last time you washed your hands? And those clothes, there is a high possibility that you have just infected me with any amount of bacteria from the outside world. Take better precautions before approaching me."

He had, in all honesty, expected something of a shocked or upset expression to be on the woman's face but, as he looked back up to her, he found nothing but mild confusion which was quickly replaced with undying happiness. She was instantly infuriating to the boy. His gaze shifted across to his 'father' and up to the top of his head.

"Good afternoon Andrew Thomas. I expect that you are meant to be the new father figure in my life? Please refrain from addressing me in any manner other than Beyond or B. I will not be adopting your last name as Beyond Thomas sounds rather ridiculous and I am not permitting you to change my first name." B's gaze dropped to the man's face as he smiled nastily. "Is that understood?"

The was a quite clear pause as he contemplated what had been said to him. Again, he had expected something confused or angry from the man but, as he stood up and clasped the boys smaller hand in his own, giving it a strong shake, he seemed nothing but happy. _What is wrong with these_ people_?_

"Well, aren't you clever? I can see you're going to be a great addition to the family already!"

Beyond's gaze widened and shifted across to the rather smug looking matron.

"Surely you are not seriously considering allowing these people to take me to their household?"

The almost desperation in his voice irritated him beyond belief, but he tried to recompose himself before she answered.

"Of course, Mr Birthday. I believe this will be _very_ beneficial to your emotional and physical growth."

Her smug grin spread to the rest of her features. Had anyone else been observing this discussion between the child, the matron and his new family they would have seen a clear power struggle between the boy and the matron. Although the new parents seemed nothing but oblivious to this obvious display of dominance. Clearly they were mentally damaged in more ways than one.

That was how Beyond Birthday found himself, much to his dismay, travelling in the back of a Mitsubishi L200 Animal car, with his small amount of possessions beside him, to his new home with his new family and new found lack of hope for the sanity of the world.

If the cheeriness of the pair continued they would be lucky to still be alive by the end of the week.

***Author's Note* : Well... That was a long one, wasn't it? Thank you to those who read and reviewed and even to those who favourited it. Because you are awesome. Clearly. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up soonish. It all depends on my health and schedule. Enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

His room was a disaster, the boy could see this just at the first glance. It wasn't that it was bare or he was deprived from the basic needs of a child, anyone could tell that that was certainly not the case, but it was all just _too much_. There was a plethora of stuffed animals strewn around the place, arranged in no sort of order what so ever, and what little space wasn't occupied by them had other toys or "children's items" covering it. The bed was a simple single bed, also covered with stuffed animals, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the rocketships on the covers. He most certainly was not a person who enjoyed rocketships unless they were involved in a complicated and detailed engine failure resulting in the death of hundreds of people. The ones on his bedsheets were not.

Beyond sighed and shoved the toys off of the bed, onto the floor below. Usually what little control he held over his OCD would be removed by such an action but, considering the state of the room around him, he was already far past that stage of control. No, after seeing such a thing he actually visibly twitched. Placing his bag down, he pulled out what little belongings he had, storing them in appropriate places around the room. Clothes, a pocket knife and a picture of his parents.

The picture was not by his own choice. In fact, the only reason he had a framed image of the very people who created the monster which was Beyond Birthday was because the Police officer who had come to collect him had suggested that it would be a suitable thing to do considering his predicament. His exact words were:

"Wouldn't want to forget the faces of those you love now would you, son?"

It was better to avoid questioning at that stage and so he had complied. After that he had not been able to dispose of it due to the fact that the other children had pictures of their loved ones. It was infuriating.

The soft knock at the door caused Beyond to turn and stare at the, still smiling, woman who was now blocking his exit. He was trapped in a room full of disarray and hopelessness. There was no escape. Beyond wondered if this was an inclination as to what was going to become of him in the near future but soon disregarded that thought. He would never be trapped. Not by anyone.

"How do you like it?" The woman asked as she walked into the room, accidentally kicking one of the toys to another part of the room.

Beyond did not care for the toys in the slightest but seeing them kicked across the room to land in a place that it had not previously been in bothered him more than he cared to admit. He silently went and collected it, replacing it in the place it had previously been occupying.

"I hate it."

The statement was blunt and harsh yet her smile did not drop in the slightest.

"I'm sure that's not true! It's got everything a boy like you could want! Have you seen the bed sheets?"

He stared at her blandly, his fingers drumming lightly on his hip.

"I hate them."

"Hate is such a strong word!"

The sigh that he emitted was auidible and clearly disappointed in her response.

"Very well, I strongly dislike them. Is that satisfactory?"

"I can already tell you're going to be a clever boy."

Beyond let out a groan of irritation and resentment before turning to look around, searching for an object sharp enough to do some damage with. There was nothing.

She was not a suitable first victim anyway, but there was only so far the young boy could be pushed.

"Votre bêtise ne connaît pas de fin. Je serais vous font une faveur en prenant votre vie de vous."

His new 'mother' blinked in mild confusion but her smile remained. Infuriating.

"Come on then, sweetie, dinner is almost ready, you can play with your toys later."

"The only playing I will be doing with the damn items is burning them until there is nothing but crushed dreams and ash left behind."

But the burst of anger was lost on her as she led him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. At least the kitchen held knives sharp enough to cut her, but something told Beyond that even if he were to injure her she would still withhold that painfully enthusiastic smile. He wondered just what he would have to do to remove it from her at this stage.

The kitchen was simplistic but tasteful, unlike his bedroom, but he was not holding out much hope for their culinary skills. They did not seem to be educated in that department, in fact, he did not expect them to cook anything worth eating in the slightest.

"What are we consuming?"

"Well, I know it's not Sunday but I thought we could have a roast. There's nothing like getting a bit of meat in you after a long journey, wouldn't you agree, son?"

The father figure in this unfortunate tale which will, with no doubt, end in nothing but anguish and despair decided to answer that question. It appeared that he was the one making it on this occasion. Beyond wondered if this was a regular occasion or merely something which has happened this once. Depending on the outcome of the meal he would decide if he would continue to eat here or would take his meals elsewhere.

The meal was uneventful and, despite their desperate attempts at getting him to participate in small talk, he stayed silent as he ate. His mind was too busy with wondering whether or not the items used to prepare the food were sanitary or if he was eating something riddled in disease and potentially life threatening bacteria. Unfortunately, there was no way to tell now, the utensils were already dirty from the preparation, however he could always wash them himself and ensure it did not happen again.

In fact, the whole house would need to be sterilised and cleaned on a regular basis as to ensure the areas were sanitary. This was yet another reason to burn the stuffed animals.

"Beyond, darling, would you like dessert?"

He sat back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap. "That entirely depends on what it is."

"Yorkshire pudding and jam."

That piqued his interest and he found himself staring at the wall opposite him as he tried to contemplate whether or not he had ever consumed such a thing. _No, I have never tasted it. I wonder..._

"Yes please, that sounds as though he could be interesting."

This seemed to delight both of them but, in retrospect, that was the most the child had spoke throughout the whole ordeal. Perhaps they believed they were making progress. They were not.

A yorkshire pudding covered in jam was passed to him and he found himself staring at the red jelly-like substance covering it. It appeared to be sticky, something which he did not enjoy, yet, upon tasting it, it was actually rather sweet. How... _Interesting_.

"Is this red substance the jam?"

They seemed surprised by this but he had never before tasted it.

"Yes, it is."

"And it is strawberry flavoured?"

Yet more surprise.

"Yes."

"I want more of it. Now."

The demanding tone had gone by unnoticed and he was provided with the jar and a spoon. Looking back on things now that had probably not been the smartest move from the new parents, after all, jam was quite a sugary substance and could cause no end of cavities and destruction within the childs mouth. But they were all to willing to please and would comply with any demand he had.

They wanted his love.

Even if they had to buy it.

***Authors Note*: So sorry this took so long, my grand mother has fallen ill and I've been caring for her while doing other things, so I'm a bit pressed for time. But yeah, thank you for all the reviews, subscriptions and views. I really appreciate it. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

The day Beyond Birthday located his first victim had been a Wednesday. He was supposed to have been at school but, due to yet another fight with a child who wasn't even good enough to share the same air as B, he had been sent home early. It had been six months since he had been adopted. Six months in the hell hole that was known as overly devoted and loving parents.

Six months.

No escape.

It had driven Beyond to near breaking point. Although, at this stage, he had arranged his room into a way which meant he could go and at least regain some of his sanity. His own personal haven. Somewhere he could detach himself from the outside world. However, the outside world seemed to not want to leave him alone.

The outside world also had an issue with knocking.

But on this particular day, Beyond had left school and walked home. His new 'parents' would be at work. There would be no-one there for him to have to interact with, no-one for him to have to pretend around. He'd have four whole hours with no-one there.

Pure bliss.

So when B got home and opened the door to sounds coming from upstairs he was instantly on guard. No-one should be home. They were at work. This meant that someone was intruding in his household. Even if he did not care for the home, or its residents for that matter, it was still _his_ and he did not intend to allow anyone to enter it without his permission. For that reason, Beyond entered the kitchen and selected his favourite knife, something he had become quite fond of and was rather talented with using now. Even if it was only for preparing meals which were at least edible and far above the standards of his 'parents'.

However, upon wandering up the stairs silently and discovering the source of the unfortunate and animalistic noises, he discovered his 'mother' engaging in an act which he should have been too young to know anything about. Unfortunately this was not the case. Beyond was very much aware of the act of sex and what it implied. He did not, however, expect his 'mother' to be committing such an act with a man who was not the person meant to be his father.

Her surprised scream was audible and oddly humiliating for her. B merely stared, clearly unamused, as they rushed to try and cover themselves, breathing heavily as they did.

"Mother, a word."

He had never once called her by her supposed role in his life but, given the circumstances, Beyond believed it would be more affective. She was clearly engulfed in guilt as she climbed from the bed and grabbed a dressing gown, joining him outside as he slipped the knife into his waistband, out of her sight.

"Honey, listen, I love your da-"

He held up his hand to stop her, not needing to hear her pathetic excuses as to why she was being promiscuous with another man. He did not need to and he certainly did not want to.

"Listen to me, woman, I do not care for you or your excuses, which I am sure will be full to the brim with lies and grovelling. It is vitally important for you to understand that I now have leverage over you. If my terms are not met your husband will be told and I will watch your pathetic excuse for a marriage disintegrate around you. Is that understood?"

Her face dropped into a subtle realisation.

_Yes, at least now she's getting it._

The nod was barely visible but he had been expecting it. His smile on the other hand was completely clear and smug. Beyond was enjoying himself too much.

"Good. I want you to leave me in peace from the moment I get home to the moment I leave for school. I need complete peace and quiet. If not I will be forced to take action upon you. I will prepare my own meals and I will choose my own clothes. You will provide me with suitable amounts of money and will fetch whatever I desire. Without complaint. You understand what will happen if you are to not meet my terms, correct?"

Again, another nod. Beyond's grin spread and he indicated towards the bedroom.

"Go, finish your romp and tell him to never return. If I see him again, I'll kill him."

The silence was so loud it almost hurt his ears. But finally it was broken by her horrified and distraught voice.

"Who _are _you?"

"Beyond Birthday. The boy you adopted and the one who will take your life."

With that, he turned and left, deciding to go to the park instead of standing around and listening to such an act. He was only young after all.

Having walked around the park for about thirty minutes he had reached a conclusion. His 'mother' would be his first victim. It was fitting after all. Her perkiness and overly happy attitude for the majority of his stay with them had nearly pushed him to breaking point.

No-one with so little mental capacity was allowed to do that. No-one that far below him. He would not allow it.

So in three days time, she would die.

***Authors Note*: I'm so sorry for the lack of replies and I thank you for being patient with me. I am aware as to how slowly this is going but my grandmothers health is declining so it is taking a lot of my time to help her around. Work and University are taking up the rest.**

**However, thank you for reviewing, reading and favouriting this story. I really do appreciate it and I'll hopefully be able to update soon. Thanks guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

For two days Beyond was waited on hand and foot. When he wanted silence, the whole house fell into a hush. When he desired the presence of another person, that person would be in his company within a minute. When he needed something, it was brought to him without complaint. Finally, Beyond had the sort of life he had wanted. But he was still not satisfied and that third day was growing ever closer to reality.

In his eyes, there was still a lot of preparation to do. He had to set the scene, he had to make sure he had the right materials, he had to ensure he would not be disturbed. This could take hours if he was to do it to the standard he required. And so, on that third day, Beyond skipped school, merely leaving the house for half a hour to give his parents time to depart for work. The woman would be home three hours before the man, that gave him enough time to execute the kill efficiently and to his expectations.

Excited did not begin to describe the young boy.

First on the list was to clean the entire house. This would have to be repeated after the killing as well, but for now it was important for him to ensure any blood could be lifted from the surfaces easily. He did not intend to leave stains. Beyond had told his parents that he would be late home since he was 'visiting a friend's home'. Of course, this was a lie, Beyond did not have friends, but the lie had effectively provided him with a few extra hours to dispose of the body without the male of the household getting suspicious as to his whereabouts.

The child had thought of everything, including the cover for her disappearance. The letter was simple, merely explaining that she had been cheating on him and was not satisfied with living in the same home as him anymore. Therefore, she was leaving with another man. It was believable, of course, the woman _had_ been cheating on him, for quite some time it appeared. But perfecting her handwriting had taken hours of studying previous notes she had written to ensure there would be no suspicions.

Everything had to be _perfect_.

And so, when his 'mother' returned home from work to find Beyond sat in the armchair in the living room, she was more than a little surprised. Her eyes widened momentarily before she recognised the young boy, her hand flying to her chest in an attempt to communicate how he had startled her. Beyond's smirk was evident. _I haven't even begun_.

"Oh, hello honey. You're home early."

He did not want idle chit-chat. He did not have _time _or _patience_ for idle chit-chat.

"I am aware."

His voice was quiet and focused as he stood up and sauntered over to her, his arms outstretched in a request for a hug. Beyond had learnt to cry on demand at a very young age, often finding it useful in situations he happened to get in way too often. And now was no exception. She quickly bent down and lifted him into her arms, patting his back in an attempt of comfort.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?! Did something happen?"

His small head nodded against her neck, a sick and manic grin plastered onto his features.

"Yes. My mother's a whore."

The small needle was pressed into her neck and the Etorphine was quickly administered into her blood stream. She was out before she could protest, her body dropping to the floor with a soft _thump_.

Beyond landed in a crouch and straightened himself, looking around briefly before getting to work. There were certain things which needed to be prepared. Her body had to be cleaned and arranged perfectly on the dining table although, of course, it would not be staying there long. If he remained on schedule there would only be two minutes and twenty four seconds to appreciate the work which he had done. Two minutes, twenty four seconds. A life could be taken in that time. In the perfect circumstances, he would have enjoyed to have at least ten minutes to bask in his glorious actions, perhaps a hour if he wanted to allow himself to relax for a small while after, but these were not perfect circumstances. These weren't even mediocre.

With a sigh, Beyond pulled a chair to the side of the table, which his 'mother' was now laid across, her hands clasped below her breasts as though she were lying in a coffin, and he pulled himself up to stare down at her. His eyes swept over her limp body as he analysed where would be best to make the first incision. He wanted it to be perfect. It _had_ to be perfect. If it wasn't, this would have all been a waste of time and energy and that was not something Beyond was willing to accept.

"If I cut the internal jugular, you'll bleed to death within two minutes. If I cut the external jugular, you'll bleed to death within five minutes. If I cut both you'll be dead within the minute."

His mutterings were mostly to himself as he pointed with the tip of the blade to each area he spoke of. This was something he had hoped to have decided before today but, unfortunately, he had been too easily distracted by the concept of actually _taking her life._ The knowledge that he was about to do just that excited him to the point where he could barely withstand it.

"However, that may cause a lot of mess and that would require a _lot _more cleaning than I may have time for." His knife moved to her chest, the point resting gently on the material below. "Perhaps a direct stab through the rib cage, into the heart below would be better. There would be less blood loss and it would be easier to hide were anything to go wrong."

But he wasn't sure what it was he had hoped to do for his first kill. Obviously, he had wanted something much more extravagant, something he could look back on in his later years and be _proud_ of. Something he could say was his first kill with a grin. This woman was not what he was expecting to be below his blade first, but somethings cannot be helped.

With a firm nod, Beyond's arms raised above his head, the tip of the blade positioned directly above her chest, and he grinned. He had made his decision. The predator was ready to kill his prey. _Now _was the time to strike.

"Goodbye, mother."

His hands came down, the knife plunging into the soft skin below and going straight through to the heart. Beyond relished in the feeling of the flesh parting below his weapon and continued to push until he felt her heart pop from the pressure. At that moment he stopped and looked down, breathing heavily. She was still unconscious, luckily, causing a small grin to cover the child's face. _Etorphine is a good choice then._ He would remember that for future reference.

Beyond released the blade and leant away, inspecting his handy work for a moment to ensure there wasn't anything he could have done _better_. There wasn't. The kill was flawless. _Perfect._

That was until the young killer heard footsteps stop behind him and a sharp intake of breath, indicating the presence of another individual inside the house. He turned quickly, wobbling slightly on the chair, to see who was disturbing him only to find the fool of a man who called himself Beyond's father stood there, looking bewildered and confused.

"W-what's happening?"

In truth, Beyond's heart was beating at twice its usual pace, the rush of adrenaline and now, mild, fear that was now building up within his body proving to have quite a severe effect inside him. _This_ was not the plan. The fool was not meant to be home yet. Beyond was meant to have _hours_ to dispose of the body effectively, yet here he was, stood with his eyes wide and upset as he took in the scene of his recently murdered wife and his new found killer of a son. But B did not have time to panic, only time to react. If he were to wait any longer, things could go drastically wrong within a matter of seconds.

A small chuckle rumbled through the child's chest, his eyes dropping and his lips turning up into a slight smirk as a plan formed within his mind. This could be fixed easily.

"Oh, you fool. If you had stayed away just a few hours longer I would have spared your life."

His voice was low and dangerous as his gaze rose to meet that of the, now purely terrified, man before him. Clearly, the adults brain was not fast enough or developed enough to withstand the pace at which the events before him were happening. Silently, Beyond wondered how long he would have to wait before the man screamed, but that was not an experiment he had time to run.

"Wh-what?"

Beyond dropped from the chair, pulling the knife from the deceased woman's chest as he went, and wandered over to him. With a smile he held out the blade and tilted his head.

"Do not speak if you are going to stutter. The sound infuriates me. Now, be a good father and hold this for me."

The man took the blade without even a second thought, clearly trying to make sense of what he was seeing and what his adopted child was saying before processing anything else.

"Good. Now then, here is what's going to happen. You are going to have your throat slit and you will then proceed to die before me. I will then call the Police and, when they arrive, I will tell them that you discovered your wife was having an affair and, in a fit of rage, stabbed her in the chest. When you realised what you had done, you couldn't live with the guilt and took your own life leaving me, your child, to be an orphan, once again. How inconsiderate of you. Really, I would have expected better from new parents."

The look which was plastered upon the elders face was almost amusing and, had the circumstances been any different, Beyond may have laughed at him. But there was no time for humour. There was a job to be done.

"She was cheating on me?"

"Yes, you fool. She was."

And with that, Beyond stretched up and drew the man's hand across his neck, watching as the blade sliced through the skin easily before parting to allow his life source to seep from the wound. It only seeped for a moment though. It _poured _after that. He had successfully sliced through both the internal and external jugular, leaving him with no time to save himself, only enough time to drop to the floor and die.

"I expected more."

At this stage, Beyond had lost all hint of emotion within the tones of his voice, his eyes remaining dull and uninterested as he made his way to the phone in the hall. There was a job to finish, after all.

The child returned to the orphanage that night after being thoroughly questioned and cleaned of the blood from his clothes. Only this time Beyond did not return as just an orphan. This time he returned as something _much _more dangerous.

Beyond Birthday returned as a killer.

***Authors Note*: My apologies for not updating in so long. The unfortunate news is that my Grandmother passed away after her health declined to such an extent that there was no possible chance of recovery. After that, I did not feel like writing for a while. But now, I am back to my usual self and am able to write again although I am currently going through exams in University so may not be able to update frequently until late June. **

**Thank you for your patience and thank you to those who reviewed, subscribed, followed or favourited. Your support is very much appreciated and I look forward to writing the next chapter for you.**


	10. Chapter 10

The doors opened in front of Beyond and the police officer escorted him inside the orphanage, a towel draped over his shoulders as he sniffled and shook in fear. Or so they thought. But what was really being displayed was an act of emotion, one he had seen displayed in various different victims of various different traumatic events.

When one had experienced something traumatic, they were expected to act accordingly as to not arose suspicion from those around them.

So that is what Beyond Birthday did. He acted how he was expected to react towards the given situation. Of course, the matron was more than a little unhappy to see him, but that did not stop him from smirking lightly, towards the ground, as he walked passed her. The woman in power was nothing more than an irritant to him now. There was no-one in this facility who could stop him and those who might try would end up like the other two.

Cold.

Stiff.

_Dead_.

The moment the door to his room shut behind him, Beyond shed the blanket and strode across to his bed, a new found air of contempt washing through him as he collapsed onto the springy mattress below. The act had been dropped. The natural Beyond had returned.

"So easy to trick. Let shivers rack your body and tears run from your eyes and they can be molded into whatever you wish."

His eyes focused onto the ceiling above as he thought, his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head. _This_ was how Beyond was meant to live. Not as an innocent child, protected from the danger of the outside world. No. He was meant to _control_ the danger of the outside world.

_This _was his calling in life.

But, of course, Beyond did not intend to stay within the confides of the orphanage for much longer. He was tired of allowing other people to dictate which direction his life would lead and he did not enjoy the thought that another couple may be idiotic enough to assume that he is a nice enough child to adopt. And so Beyond began to formulate a plan to ensure he could leave within a few nights.

However, there were circumstances which not even he was capable of being able to predict. Circumstances which may affect the outcome of the plan, altering the majority of his life all together.

* * *

Two days later the orphans were split into groups and put into rooms. In each room there were seven cubicles, each of which contained one of the orphans and three puzzles. The instructions were clear:

- Fill out the form.

- Answer the questions provided.

- Complete the puzzles.

- Press the buzzer when all three are completed and you are satisfied with the outcome.

There was a hint of a frown on the boys face as he stood in front of the items and stared at them. There was no point to this and they had never been given a test before, so why now? At that time, various different reasons snapped through his head. There was a chance the orphanage was under inspection and this was to see how the children were developing. However, there was also a chance that this was just a progress check, to see who needed the extra help. But, there was also a _very_ slim chance they had their suspicions about his previous 'family' and this was a test to see if he was smart enough to pull it off.

That was unlikely.

He sighed as he listed to the sound of pens scratching and puzzles being completed. It was noisy and cramped and untidy. He did not enjoy it. So Beyond set to work, filling out the form and answering the questions in under a minute.

The puzzles were rather simple as well, the first two being completed within two minutes of each other. However, when he reached the third, Beyond stopped and lifted it, staring intently at it. The casing was a transparent egg, inside there was a small glass ball and inside that there was a folded note. There were various different seams and, upon further inspection, Beyond found that a small opening was created if the egg was twisted certain ways.

But none of these were large enough to remove the ball.

With an agitated growl, B lifted the guidelines for this puzzle and re-read them. It was, yet again, simple. Only one line and no clear information or assistance as to what was meant to be done.

- Get the note.

_That _was it. Just that. Three words. _Three pathetic words_.

Beyond's eyes narrowed and he sat back, lifting the egg as he stared at it. _There has to be something I'm missing. _But there wasn't, not from what he could see. Ten seconds later, the boy had grown bored with the game and sighed, tipping his head back. He was done. He did not want to play these pathetic games anymore. They could reach their own conclusions as to whether or not he was advanced enough to be here.

He. Was. _Done. _

His hand slammed down on the table top, the egg smacking against the table below it. With a satisfying sound the outer shell cracked and shattered, leaving the small glass ball to roll off of the table and onto the floor. But that couldn't escape it's fate either. _Nothing_ could escape Beyond. His foot was brought down quickly on it and the fragile glass was destroyed, leaving only the paper note.

With a grin, he leant down and retrieved the paper, unfolding it carefully to retrieve further instruction.

**_Game_**_** Over**__._

"_Bastards_."

The sound of a buzzer flooded the room as his fist came down on the red button, drowning out the sound of the chair being shoved backwards and the door slamming behind him as he left.

If he could not win by playing the game then Beyond would simply create his own.

* * *

Beyond Birthday did not make it back to his room, finding himself intercepted half way by the matron and an old, feeble looking man who stared too long and spoke too little for Beyond's liking. However, the matron seemed in high spirits, meaning this man probably had something to do with his next departure.

"Look, gramps, if you're here to adopt me, I'm going to have to warn you, I'm a bad luck charm. My family don't tend to survive and I do not intend to go to another household just to end up back in this hell hole." Beyond's gaze swept over him before flashing to the top of his head. "You're pretty old anyway, you could die next week for all I know."

This was a cleverly formulated lie which amused the boy to the highest extent. For Beyond Birthday knew _exactly_ when this man was going to die and it was not any time soon, however, there would now be that seed of doubt within the old man's head as to when he was going to die. That was something Beyond was going to enjoy watching grow.

However, the old man's expression did not change, nor did any sign of worry wash through him. Instead, he simply lowered himself to the boys height and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"You feel like you aren't challenged here and struggle to find people with whom you can hold an intelligent conversation with, correct?"

Beyond blinked. No-one had spoken to him so directly before, nor had they acknowledged his clear mental progression, so to hear this man speak so formally about it took him by surprise.

This was not something Beyond enjoyed.

"You feel like your skills are being wasted, that the path you are meant to go down is being withheld from you and that your abilities are going by recognised. But, what if I could offer you a place where all of those things are available to you and more, Mr Birthday? Would you accept to join me there?"

Finding himself at a loss for words, Beyond's gaze flicked to the top of his head before returning to his face again.

_Who is he?_

This old fool was clearly not like the others and, for a moment, he wondered if perhaps he had the same mental capability as Beyond, if he would be able to match his intelligence. However, that seemed highly unlikely and, the more he considered it, the whole idea just seemed to get less and less realistic. There was no place such as that he was speaking of. This was just a trick to get him to leave and join another orphanage.

"Would I accept? To be taken away to a place I don't want to go just so you can experiment on me and whatever else your feeble, _pathetic_ mind comes up with?"

The words were loaded with a venom he had not expected to show just yet and he could tell by the matron's face that this was unexpected behaviour from the boy. But, of course, she had only known the silent B, she had not yet met the reformed B. _What a surprise this must be._

"Tell me, Quillish, do you often choose your young boys by attempting to bribe them in the middle of an orphanage? Or do you usually offer sweets?"

"_Mr Birthday!"_

But the matron's clear and frantic complaints were lost to the boy. This old man was playing a game he did not know how to win and Beyond was not about to go easy on him, however, he did not seem to mind whatsoever. Nor did he seem surprised that the young boy knew his name without asking.

"I am establishing a new orphanage, Mr Birthday, one I would very much like you to be a part of. I will confirm the details with you when you accept, but there is little you need to know at this stage other than the fact that you will be surrounded by children with intelligence to match your own, who can provide you with enough stimulus to allow you to express yourself completely. You will be challenged daily and your abilities will be tested to their very limits. You will be trained to be the best you can be and when you feel you have nothing more to learn you will be offered a series of suitable careers to your skills and various different options."

_He just won't __**shut**__**up.**_

"You will never be put up for adoption unless that is what you truly desire, however, if you are to be entered into our adoption scheme your training will have to stop and you will become just another orphan such as those around you now. However, the moment you accept, you can be taken from this place and you will never have to waste your efforts on things you find insulting to your intelligence."

_The moment you accept._

"And what makes you so certain that I will accept?"

This time, the old man's expression did change, moving into a polite smile that changed him from the slight threat that he was to something much more... human. Beyond did not like it.

"Because, Beyond Birthday, you would never pass up a challenge."

Now _that_ was an answer he could enjoy. As his respect in the man grew slightly, Beyond straightened his posture and held out his hand towards him.

"Quillish Wammy. You have yourself a deal."

And that was how the ten year old boy known as Beyond Birthday became an official resident of Wammy's House Orphanage and how that specific orphanage, unknowingly, welcomed a killer into their midst, providing him with the materials and the resources he needed to become something they would later regret. Something they would wish they had never created. Something they could not destroy.

***Author's Note*: So, since it's been a while since I updated, I decided to update with two chapters this time. So here's your second one. I hope you enjoy it. And, as always, I thank you for your reviews, recommendations, subscriptions and views. They're very much appreciated.**


End file.
